


Ethereal Dissonance

by ADojo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Magic AU, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADojo/pseuds/ADojo
Summary: Lapis Lazuli is a bounty hunter that is trying to just stay alive in a harsh world in which everyone has magic. It's set in older times with practically no technology. She finds Dot a young engineer who was about to be killed by a serial killer and saves her. Spoiler for first chapter.





	1. A Painful Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so from a person that really cares about why people think certain ways is something a lot less emotional and a lot more physical. This story is really brutal when it comes to injuries but definitely tell me what you think and whether I should continue it.

Looking down at her open hand and she noticed the flame tracing along the tips. Why, didn’t this hurt, why, was it so difficult for her, why wouldn’t her thoughts stop. All around her were large trees engulfing the sky with its own canopy of leaves, with a few holes showing a blue skyline. It wasn’t as dark as she would like but here she was alone. 

There were houses maybe half a mile back but those were still separated by bits of forestry here and there. Like the houses were dotted along a map and everyone knew each other but no one here would know her. Rejected for something she couldn’t control, felt like the usual day though she though feeling the spare change along her pockets.

Heat was still swirling around her hands as she began walking back to town, how far was it that she would go? Traveling from a capital to a desert and then to a forest that was all so easily breakable, she could make it look more like the dessert… 

-I won’t be able to have a place to sleep tonight, - she thought counting her four coins. Maybe this town would have an arena she could duel someone in, then again the fact that houses had to be found made her doubt it. Leaves were stuck with a dark green and seemed different, a bit harsher to the touch as she pulled one off the tree. Some of the edges actually felt as if they held spikes to which caused a small incision in her hand. No dying flowers were in the forest everything looked healthy, it made her feel left out.

-That’s a little worry some…- After feeling it she heard something, it sounded like an explosion with a large shriek sneaking in behind it. Without thinking she went into a full out sprint towards the small glimpses of smoke through the trees. Her steps were light, landing just on the balls of her feet as the tips of her toes pressed through the grass. Wind falling along her face with a desire to run faster to the scene, her mind wasn’t completely lost though, she needed to conserve her energy.

Spikes of energy ran through her veins searing the tips of her fingers as she entered the scene ahead. On the floor was a small blonde girl with lightning surging around her feet along with strands of grass burning around her. That wasn’t the source of the smoke though, just past a large girl was a tree blown in half with fire searing its inner core. What concerned her most was the girl still standing, long white hair with earth engulfing her legs and arms.

“What are you two doing? Is this a formal duel?” She asked looked down at the body on the floor then to the white haired girl starting to look back at her. 

“What’s your gem?” The white haired girl asked, her voice booming and started walking towards her. Large chunks of the ground continued crumbling and rebuilding along her arms, either she really was a giant or the dirt made her look that way. Her shoulder however held a large opening spilling out thick red liquid with black marks on the edge. 

“A Lapis, same as my name.” Her words came out without emotion as she was judging the situation and realizing something unusual. Along the girl’s other arm was an assortment of other gems and her nose was replaced with a large Jasper. “Don’t take another step forward or I’ll be forced to defend myself…” Lapis let out but the girl didn’t stop.

“I’ve always wanted a Lapis, water always looked like a lot of fun.” The white haired girl responded with a smile that seemed to board the psychotic side of reality. –The fire isn’t spreading from whatever the hell that girl did.— 

“Trust me you don’t want to do this, actually wait do you have a bounty on your head?” Lapis asked watching the girl walking at her. Twenty feet separated them and the white haired girls face winced slightly as she was walking. After that small hands erupted at Lapis’ feet linking her to the floor. They were hands made out of the dirt beneath the grass, it didn’t worry her too much though.

“Not yet, neither of you two are getting away though a Peridot and a Lapis that’s a freaking power couple there.” –So those are likely lightning marks then along the tree and her… I should probably get these grubby hands off me though…-- 

“What’s your name stranger? I like knowing the names of the people I beat.” It was a lie but she definitely thought she should keep track of the woman.

“Jasp,” It was usual for people to be given names close to the gem the bore at birth, so that would be easy for her to remember as well. Bringing her hands together she started letting the heat leave her veins.

From her finger tips came fire that she began spinning intricately with each of her fingers going odd directions. Making sure that it was held along the side of her body and not within the view of the Dark brown eyes. Hiding the element that she was conjuring held a small draw back though, the tips of her fingers started to burn as the fire started drawing to higher temperatures.   
“Fitting,” Lapis let out as the brute had fully closed the distance. She brought her large earth bound hand back preparing for the swing. As it came down Lapis brought her hands releasing the small tornado of flames directly at the girls’ chest. 

A wave of heat came out crashing along her body as the light poured into her wincing eyes. Instantly from her hands it expanded as if transforming into an explosion directly on Jasp’s chest, instantly shooting the girl back. Looking down at her hands and all across them was burn marks that were precise but in the end it was just skin in red welts. While the tips of her fingers were different, the skin on them looked as if part of it was melting she wasn’t sure if they weren’t. By the time the smell of them reached her nose she realized how bad it was.

Down at her feet however, the muddy hands still had a grip slightly tightening over her calves. –She’s still okay…-- Lapis cursed under her breath at the thought of that. At that realization though she let flames begin to engulf her body in a thin layer, it didn’t hurt if anything it felt invigorating. Pointing her dripping finger tips at her feet she shot two small flames to blow off the hands.

“Why the hell is a Lapis using fire?” Came a loud voice from past the screen of smoke in between her opponent. Her nose was beginning to clog with the foul odor of burning flesh.

“Because, I learned how to use fire and so now I’m going to use it?” Lapis said with her voice slightly questioning herself jokingly. – What do I do, she’s still conscious, -- Lapis desperately was thinking of a backup plan when she saw the girl approaching. 

This time it was different the brute had chunks of the ground covering her entire body in a small layer, her open wound along her shoulder however was open. – Why can’t she cover that in her full form?—Lapis didn’t have time to think it over as the girl charged her with another pulled back fist. The fist was low and quickly flowing upward, quickly Lapis attempted to dodge to the right.

In that instance the earth quickly moved up unbalancing her. Another few hands grappled to her feat, forcing her jaw right into the presence of a rocky hand. She felt it harshly, in that instance time stopped as she felt each individual pebble planted onto her chin. The pressure sent straight up forcing her feet out of the dirt hands. Pain rocketed through her body and in that moment shadows attempted to clog her mind into dream realm. Forcing her mind to focus, she barely avoided being knocked out and with that she made her move.

As her body was falling back down to the earthy creature, right as they were at the same height she shot fire out of her feet as much as she could. Forcing her body into a quick 360 spin that ended with her foot planted along the giants open shoulder. Upon impact it knocked the giant to the floor as they both let out a painful shriek.

Her ankle pressed down at such a quick speed was surely sprained at the very least and she felt it when she hit the floor. She didn’t catch herself, she just let her body drop until her shoulders hit the floor first. Taking deep breaths, her entire focus was purely on attempting to ignore the pain from her melted finger tips to her busted jaw and damaged foot. 

“You’re pretty good at fighting...” Said a familiar voice only a mere couple feet away and in that instance Lapis realized she hadn’t won yet. –I can still use my hands… I don’t need to yet, I’m fine…-- It was hard to lie to herself as she pressed her searing hands onto the grass in attempt to lift herself on her one good leg.

“Seriously… You’re not done?” Her arms nearly gave out trying to push herself up and upon further inspection she wasn’t covered in flames anymore. –Shit am I already out of ethereal….—“I’ll give you one more chance to walk away or I’ll end you here.” Lapis said on her shaking leg, every breath felt as if it might knock her over.

“Do you know what happens when you have three gems?” Jasp asked as she emerged from the shadows and Lapis began to realize what the girl had meant. The brute’s shoulder was clearly dislocated after that, besides that though she looked fine and with that Lapis steadied her breath. She wore a top piece that didn’t cover her back in any way for a reason.

A different feeling welled up in her body as spikes of pain were sent through her back. Right in between her shoulder blades held her gem. She felt the water leaving her gem as the pressure in her body and the weight on her shoulders was quickly relinquished. 

“I have limitless energy, where is your fire huh? Already out?” Jasp said clearly mocking every second that Lapis shook. “I’m going to end this now, hell maybe I’ll sell your gem if you really only know fire that must be one hell of a Lapis.” Jasp’s steps weren’t pained at all, they were as if her shoulder was the only thing damaged at all. Then again her stomach probably had a large hole in it judging by how much dirt was covering it.

“Well I warned you,” Lapis said shrugging her shaking body while she raised her hand. Soon enough the pool of water along her back came forward and started shooting thin bullets. It strained her energy but this was different, it was pain sharp little shots with each bullet she shot at the girl. Sending them off like a Gatling gun as the gallon of water disappeared. 

Spurts of blood were beginning to seep from the small holes forming along Jasp’s armor. Grunts of pain as each bullet hit along with a satisfying thud, Lapis fell to her knees while listening to the noise. When she brought her eyes up however, her calming thoughts vanquished, the girl still stood with a slight swing in her body. It was clear she was close to the same amount of damage that lapis was but the difference was Lapis had no energy, her armor was gone, and her attacks were gone. Busted hands and foot, no way she would win this.

“You’re really a pain…” Jasp let out with a heavy breath. Focusing Lapis brought the sensation of pain back into her back as her skin parted to let out more water, that alone poured blood onto the floor but it was her last idea.

“Next time, if you have a bounty I’m killing and sending your head to the capital.” She winced as she spoke as her water began to spread out. –It’ll be okay grab the girl and get out.— 

“Next time? You’re dead now. I’m definitely taking your gem, what the hell kind of power is that?” With blood staining the water held behind her, she spread it as thin as she could. Turning them into large wings that pushed every ounce of air in the way. As they came into view Jasp’s eyes widened realizing the outcome that was now inevitable. “If we meet again, I’ll be a god by then and kill you instantly!” Jasp yelled as Lapis quickly propelled herself away.

It was hard to steer when every flap caused searing pain along her back, quickly she directed herself at the mound of blonde hair on the floor. A strange mixture of energy and blood was pouring out of her back and she hated how she couldn’t tell the difference just that one was a lot more than the other. Reaching down she quickly grabbed the blondes shoulder lifting her right into her chest and holding tight but that was the limit.

With the quick change of weight the pain took over and she fell to the floor, spinning her body as to not land on the poor girl. Instead she slid along the large open gaps in her back shrieking out in pain. Her shrieks seemed to open the blonde girls’ eyes, they looked so alarmed and so green but that wasn’t what mattered. Jasp was quickly approaching them, wincing heavily she pressed as hard as she could on her back.

Her wings came back out but with her body turned they opened a new hole in her back. Every ounce of pain, every ounce of energy and every unreasonable thought told her to drop the girl and leave. Her few sane thoughts just forced her to close her arms around the girl tighter and push even harder, in that instance her soul felt hollow as if she drained all of her ethereal magic but it was worth it. 

Propelling the wings to lift them once again and launch them away. 

“I’ll save this damn child!” Lapis yelled it with the remaining oxygen in her lungs as she flew away. Her last thoughts were over how upon landing a large distance away was how the damp grass felt across her skin and how much her entire body ached.


	2. Shaman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as many comments on the last chapter as I expected tbh but oh well I'm enjoying this story too much to stop writing after one chapter. I want to write a tournament baaaaaaaaaad xD

With slow opening eyes, Lapis purveyed the area she was in, no wind. Upon inspection and there were actual walls around her, they looked as if they were made of mud or dirt, then again those were about the same thing. Her vision was blurry though and trying to sit up just caused her back to feel as if it was searing from the pain. –Alright just got to get up… Then maybe I can start going to the next town.—

“You’re moving, no, no, no, please keep laying down,” said an extremely frantic voice and looking over and it wasn’t fully a person. Her blurred vision couldn’t depict too much except for the fact that she had blonde hair and was quite short. “I thought you said the medicine would keep her from moving?” --Another person?—

“It should have, your friend is very unusual, does she speak?” A calm slightly masculine voice. That was enough of trying to look around though, it was painful just trying to exist in an upright position, and Lapis let her head slouch as she closed her eyes focusing on breathing. 

“Yeah… She said her name when she was fighting that other girl… I think she said Lapis…” Said the more feminine voice and likely the one with the blonde hair. – Shit they know my name, I really need to leave then.—

“Are you sure it wasn’t Lap or something, was it really Lapis?” With her eyes opening up again she noticed that she wasn’t wearing any clothes just bandages across several parts of her body. Trying to use her hands proved burdensome with her arms not willing to push through the pain to lift her. “Don’t try to move young lady, you’re severely injured even now you’re not in the clear.”

“It might have been Lappiyus?” Those words were said lower as if they could both agree on it. “Still a bit close to it though…”

“Yes, she could be in trouble with royalty if they catch wind of it.” Trying to push out some small words to enter in the conversation was difficult as her jaw didn’t want to move the same way she thought it would. It just produced a god awful mix between a bark and a cough. Focusing, she felt some power in her, the time asleep must have replenished some energy. She began pulling the life into her face trying to do small repairs and be able to speak again.

“I’m… Fine…” Lapis coughed out, bobbing her head down and up to breathes she was choking down. It went silent after that…

“Young girl you’re quite experienced at handling the ethereal aren’t you?” –He must be the doctor or something, --Lapis thought as she tried to think of how to get out of this place.

“She was really an incredible fighter, how could you tell though?” Asked the blonde, her voice held worry and maybe a dose of amazement.

“Her jaw is shattered, yet her mouth opened, that shouldn’t have been possible… I may presume that she’s a quick healer if she can use her energy to speed up the healing process.” 

“So she’s already fixed her own mouth?” The blonde said those words quite loudly with strands of joy filtering out to the rest of the room.

“No, she just faked it, she’ll be healed quicker if she really is capable of doing feats such as that. However her jaw is still broken she just likely moved it with her energy. Go back to sleep young one, I’ll be staying guard over you tonight. Tomorrow we shall speak more.” With that Lapis felt woozy but refused to fall over or anything, light pressure along her shoulders seemed to be guiding her down. “Dot are you feeling a little dizzy as well?”

“Nooo,” With that the blonde let out a long yawn. “What’d you do though?” Dot questioned while Lapis stared at the black of her eyelids, the low light only made resisting sleep even harsher.

“Just a little concoction I made to try and put her to sleep, I’m immune and it is in a low amount but I don’t know how resilient others are.” –If I focus my energy I can stay awake…-- Lapis’ thoughts were beginning to enter a vivid state, she didn’t hurt either just thought of how the flame contoured her hand when she fought. It didn’t stop moving and if she didn’t prepare her body she burned and could even destroy parts of herself.

“Are you still awake? Really young one you must rest.” Came the voice of the likely doctor, with that she finally obeyed. Letting the memories envelope her but they didn’t, it just went black.

Opening her eyes as if nothing had happened she looked around, asleep on the chair was a man with a small mask slightly askew but still covering his face. Hints to the fact of him being asleep were things like the way he slumped his shoulders and his noisy breaths that were on the verge of snoring. Whatever he did was wearing off once again but this time she could see, looking down at the bandages amazed her.

They weren’t just basic wrappings but intricate designs with certain things held within the bandages, he had to be a shaman. Only a shaman would use plants in such abundance while treating someone and that’d also replenish energy if he knew how. A lot of shamans could use plant energy and feed that same life force as ethereal energy to their patient. –That was probably why he was so curious about my energy.— 

Rebuilding limbs was a lot harder than repairing them but it was possible, Lapis was just glad that she’d never had the chance to try. Looking down at her finger tips, each one held a lot of wrap on them however they were just destroyed at the tips of them. Starting to lift her body once again but this time it was easier, she knew she wasn’t that much better off than before but no concoction was holding her back either. 

As she planted her first foot on the floor she looked at her other one. It might as well have had a cast around it with how thick the wrapping was. When that foot was placed it felt different, as if a hammer was taken to the ankle. –focus, you can do this…-- She focused her energy to that foot easing each step ever so softly. –Where is my stuff?—

“Oh you’re up?” Came a small voice, as if speaking to a mouse. Taking her eyes off the wooden flooring that she was focusing on for each step she saw the girl. Wooden floors and dirt walls and roots for the ceiling, quite an interesting place. Blonde hair that seemed to be taking over parts of the face along with a small bandage along her cheek. Besides that the girl looked great though, she wasn’t maimed and there was a small shimmer past her bangs.

“Yeah…” Lapis spoke and the strain of separating her energy caused her to nearly fall over due to her foot. Imbalance was clear, trying with all her might not to stumble because stumbling meant either falling or several quick steps. Several quick steps meant hitting that same damn foot into the floor several times, something she wasn’t willing to do.

“Careful, why are even up?” The blondes’ eyes furrowed as she said that, like none of it even made sense and it likely didn’t. A small town like this probably didn’t have any formally trained magic users, this shaman was probably the best one. Such a large amount of trauma a body could go through and still be able to stand as long as you convinced it to with the right help. 

“My stuff?” Lapis shot out of her mouth, trying to keep her will concerned with her feet as she slowly brought herself to a wall. It didn’t feel that great letting her hand rest on the cold dirt but it was a hell of a lot easier. Feeling the tension in her legs be shared with her shoulder planted on the wall. She had a thin body and while it was light it also didn’t take impact that well, feeling the force shudder through her body.

“Oh uh… It was actually just beside the rocking chair, the one the Shaman was taking a nap in it?” –He is a shaman then… Well time to go back…-- Turning her body over and felt her blood churning in her skin, such an awful feeling when energy and blood mixed, then again not many people would know that feeling to her knowledge. “Careful…”

“Name?” –Probably something like Peri, or maybe Dot… If she really is a Peridot like she says.

“Dot.” –God I hate how people do that, I bet in a city there is like a thousand “dots”. -- Soon enough Lapis found Dot nervously trying to help her move. “Please be careful, I don’t know where to touch you, everywhere is bandaged…” The girl just settled for grabbing her midsection, a thin strip where bandages weren’t present. Her arm was so warm and so cautious with each finger that landed along her core. “Please lay back down.”

“Woah girl, you’re not supposed to be walking, you’re foot is still very much busted… Although this does confirm several things.” Said the Shaman, which was probably all he’d ever be referred to as, once someone became their profession they often took a name of it as well. With how common names were, this diversified people in towns a bit better. 

“Leaving.” Urging herself out of the tender arms and towards the shaman. His mask was a green circle with small cut outs for the eyes however they were still black. It may have been the dim lights or possibly something blocking others from seeing his eyes, either way it was slightly unnerving. It held a beak that seemed to have green war paint put across it in rigid lines.

“I understand you’re very strong but you’re under my care now, you won’t leave until you’ve recovered.” Shaman said adamantly, standing in front of Lapis to have a clear height advantage as well. “Or you could try fighting your way out and see how that goes.” 

Departing her hand from the safety of her body, she brought it up to the air in between them with a small amount of focus bringing flames out. Bandages began searing off her hand and quickly the Shaman charged, simply bringing his hand forward straight into Lapis’ gut. Coughing out as the flame completely disappeared, looking down and it wasn’t a hand in her stomach. A single talon was barely piercing her skin, it was attached to a crow like hand.

\--What the hell is that…- Soon enough it was back to the black state of mind, quickly taking over.

“You really are resilient.”

This time felt longer and not the same as the last time, this time had dreams not just a portion of her life that seemed to be cut out. Or maybe a dream or even just a blurred stray thought, one of a lake from when she was a kid. 

A deep sigh left her body when she finally opened her eyes, half of her expected her hands to be tied to the bed or some form of restraint. Nope her hands were open and the one that soaked in flames previously was rewrapped and if anything felt a tad bit tighter, maybe as a friendly reminder to not try anything. 

“It’s been four days here,” Shaman said as if he had never left that corner with a shadow basking over his body. Without anything requiring energy, she could focus purely on conversation.

“You have a claw…?” Lapis questioned, this had been the first time that she’d seen someone with such a feature.

“It’s my old familiar, the poor old bird died in a raid and I decided to put it to good use… You’re curious about it?” Shaman asked with a slight head tilt and Lapis couldn’t lie.

“A little bit…”

“Red tailed hawk, it took me over five years of trying and eventually I could move a single talon and ever since then it has just been practice and now it is a very practical part of my practice. I often use the sharp end of it to inject things into my patients.” He said emphasizing the movement of each of the three talons quickly. The talon was his hand as if the closer it got to the end of his wrist suddenly had a drop of to the thinner side of his ‘new’ appendage. 

“I haven’t even seen…” Now taking in the surroundings even more and she noticed the bed was mostly just an odd cushion with a small table beside it.

“Royalty would have my head, why do you think I don’t place it on display.” 

“That’s not against rules, why would they have your head?” Lapis asked slowly sitting herself up. –I should probably put my clothes back on…-- She was covered across the important bits but there was still a bit much of skin exposed.

“First what’s your name?” His voiced dropped as he spoke, the air in the room changed, she couldn’t tell whether it was purely do to the question or if he was preparing an attack.

“Lapis Lazuli, I’ve been disowned and traveling on my own since sixteen and you are?” Lapis glared back, waiting for a change. Slowly flowing her energy to the palm of her hand just in case, she’d lose though and she knew it.

“Dot… always gets involved with the worst individuals, I can’t patch up everything. I’m Shaman,” –So he did just end up taking the name of his title.-- “Dot your little friend is awake,” Shaman shouted across the house, it held a small echo.

“Did they end up getting the other girl?” Lapis asked thinking about the reason she was in such shambles. Sitting up was nice and her back didn’t start oozing at the simple start of movement, she was miles closer to being healed than that of a few days ago.

“Sweetie, this town has two warriors and frankly they were preoccupied and may not have even changed all that much. Most of our warriors were taken out with the retaliation against the rebellion… Shows what we get for being neutral.” His mask went down cast after he said that, maybe the town use to be a bit livelier, judging by how this house was likely underneath a tree. “Pick a side and get trampled either way.”

“You didn’t help fight?” Lapis questioned, he was clearly experienced with magic with several impressive feats in display without trying. 

“Who would have taken care of the wounded… at least on that day I got a promotion, I got my name…” His talons drew back as if condensing in on themselves. “Dot be a dear and take care of this girl, I’m going to go make some tea. Let’s calm the mood.” With that the man stood, he wore black robes that had green sashes across it in several areas. Such as from the shoulder to the waist and all around the waist.

“Yeah… take care of her… I think it’s the other way around,” Dot softly said under her breath as she looked at Lapis. Vibrant green eyes but the right one looked ever so clouded, flaws often happened to those that didn’t know how to repair themselves. As soon as the Shaman left the room Lapis began to speak.

“You owe me for saving your life, 10 coins will be enough, considering you helped fix me up.” Lapis demanded with a stone cold face that clearly shocked the blonde girl. She was wearing a dark brown skirt that could almost match the roots hanging along the ceiling while her shirt was the same deep green wore by the trees. It might have been hard to get other dye for clothing around here, even a small brown bag was clung around her shoulders. 

“Uhh… Okay… I don’t really have any money…” Dot said bringing her shoulders together while looking straight towards the ground, Lapis pitied the poor girl. “I’m kind of here just until the end of summer, I have to either make several creations that are truly useful or they’re going to kick me out of the engineer schooling.” –Great a broke kid that’s just trying to get into a basic mentoring program.—

“Food? I don’t know hell I’d even just take a flask of ale and I’ll be out of here.”

“I can do food, if Shaman has ale I’m sure he’ll share with you.” Dot said with a dash of confusion in her voice. –I don’t have pain meds but being intoxicated sure is close.—

“Do you want to pass me my clothes? I think it might be good to not be trotting around naked or that might just be me,” Lapis sarcastically said, with that the blondes’ eyes opened wide as she looked over the girl. Quickly she turned her head and sorted through the clothes to finally chuck them at her. “Also who cleaned me up? Was it you or the doc?” Noticing the lack of blood lining her body, with all the injuries she should have been covered in blood.

“Kind of both of us? He had me wash your wounds and then he’d patch them up while I washed a different area.” It seemed like she was stammering the words a little bit and it was a little odd that the girl had helped her but whatever.

“Well thanks then.” Going over her clothes and even those had most of the blood washed out. Her top wrapped around the mid-section of her back and then around her shoulders leaving most of her back exposed. With a pair of grainy black pants that clung a bit tight making it hard to press her damaged foot through. 

After fitting into her clothes she lifted herself up with her hands, only a fraction as painful as what they were. Standing up was still painful and thinking it over, she debated getting a walking stick for the next couple days. 

“I’ve got to go, I need to be to Ehmo in the next couple days.” Lapis decided that north was the right direction, a stone slab city was a fitting area for bounty hunters and tournament fighters. 

“But… you shouldn’t even be walking yet…” After Lapis grabbed her small bag of coins and another bag of few items she started walking to the door.

“I shouldn’t do a lot of what I do.” Lapis admitted thinking over a lot of her more so rash decision that had changed her life.

“Wait… I can promise you… thirty coins if you do me a favor tomorrow… You’re a bounty hunter right?” Dot yelled at her and soon enough the blonde was running to the front with her.

“I’m listening but if you’re lying then you’ll pay with your life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I really like the Shamans design might end up drawing a few scenes from this, we will have to wait and see. Hope you all are enjoying this.


	3. Spiders Web

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of this story woohoo, if you want this story to be updated more often don't forget to leave comments and such, I'm saying this with all my stories and kind of judging the responses each one gets honestly.   
> Hopefully you enjoy

The blonde girl dot, had promised to tell Lapis all the information about a wanted man as long as she waited one more night in their care. So she did, just one more day of napping in a bed and taking the occasional tea and stories they all shared. Regardless of how much Shaman shared, she still didn’t share her own stories, frankly half of them depicted her breaking a variety of laws. Dot didn’t seem to have too much of a life outside of schooling and small little jobs but her life sounded good, it wasn’t a life and death battle every time she wanted a slice of bread. 

Also found out that Dot is actually only two years younger which was a surprise, the childish face with the stature really made her appear a lot younger. She just needed to travel to a few cities and possibly sell a few inventions or show some to higher society people and she could get noticed. Or hopefully get accepted back into her school for an invention, either way it seemed like the good life. Currently the blonde was on the way back with groceries, then Lapis would get all the information she needed for her next target.

Feeling the water around her feet, Lapis was calmly standing in a small lake. Even though she couldn’t use water that well she still had a few perks from learning all of her life around it. Like the fact that she could actually absorb energy from water, given a calm mind and plenty of time, which was perfect for today. Focusing on the way the water encompassed her foot with a bit more pressure than elsewhere, she could walk but she definitely wasn’t in the shape of running yet.

Lapis knew of people that could actually channel energy into their eyesight and see people’s energy, it was something she debated on learning for a long time. Breaking away from her thoughts she saw the blonde girl walking with a large sack filled to the brim with different things, mostly fruits and vegetables. 

“Hey La…” The blonde shouted, clearly concerned on what to refer to her as. If she did yell out her whole name then it’d be a bit suspicious but this was alright. Waving a hand through the air and she visibly pulled it back after her shout. 

Just giving a brief wave back, the blonde still approached, she wore a smile… ‘Odd.’ Closing her eyes once more she began focusing on feeling the energy engulfing her foot. She had to carefully drop all the water otherwise risk reversing some of the benefits she’d already gained.

“I don’t know what to call you in the open.” Dot admitted to which Lapis just shrugged. A name is a name and in a society like this, it was annoying to say the least. No one felt unique and it was a constant game of how close can we look like royalty without breaking rules… Oh royalty likes your name and doesn’t want you to have it? Well good bye then.

“Lala works. So where is this person?” Lapis asked trying to cut down conversation, regardless she’d have to get into a major town after killing this person. Or send city guards to her which would only take more time here and cost her part of the profit.

“You’re still healing though. We can’t save you if anything happens…” Dot said cautiously, she was clearly concerned which would explain the extra day before she’d even tell her all the information.

“I’m good enough, I doubt he’ll be close to that monster.” Lapis had never met anyone like that and planned on not meeting anyone like that again. Maybe one day when Jasp would be put on a poster but till then it just wasn’t worth the injury and danger that she clearly underestimated.

“Still…”

“Where are they?”

“His name is the shallow shadow on the poster at least, apparently he matches peoples shadows till they’re alone and then kills them… Mostly for money but I think he killed a guard before… I really doubt he’s that weak Lala.” Looking down at her own hands she could still see that her hands weren’t fully fixed, making a fist felt like it burned her palms and finger tips. She might have had a point but regardless of what happened it’d be okay.

“Okay so how do you know where a guy like this lives?” Lapis asked ignoring the warnings set out like someone asleep in the middle of a wildfire. 

“Well… He’s kind of holding a town member hostage… He guaranteed us he wouldn’t hurt whoever he steals for a bit as long as we provide him a home and some food.” Peridot was bringing her fingers close, nervously clapping her index fingers together.

“Do I get a bonus for saving someone’s life?” If not, for all Lapis cared that person could die in the fight, as long as they weren’t a child. Children don’t deserve some of the hardships the world throws at them and with that in mind Peridot explained the whole situation.

“We’ll give you food and shelter for a week if you don’t let whoever he has die.” ‘I’ll be here for a couple days at most even if I’m injured but the free food would help out a lot…’ Thinking over the advantages, she decided she was fine however it played out.

“Alright… Deal for now then.” Peridot visibly swallowed at the sound of ‘for now,’ with the clear intent to let it end however it ends.

Dot went to go put groceries away and when she came back she had a sliced up apple on a small wooden plate. The small blonde offered up the plate and Lapis slowly began to draw herself away from the water.

“Thanks… What type of apple is this?” She asked curiously as she took a bite and felt the juice spill out, it was delicious. It’d been awhile since she had a fresh apple and this one took the cake when it came to flavor.

“Type of apple? It’s red.” 

“I see.” If you didn’t go around the different regions much, you wouldn’t know of all the diversities per fruit. No area had the same flavor and this one was sweet, Lapis was used to bitter and sour. “Let’s go,” Lapis said tapping the blondes shoulder as if to rush her as well. She made a soft squeaking noise as she moved.

“Now?”

“Yeah, I’m not fighting someone that uses shadows during night, done it before and I’m not going to do it again.” She still had that scar down her thigh, wearing it as if some sort of medal from that fight. A stormy night and sure as hell one to remember, when both had the easiest time accessing their powers, one hell of a revolution.

“But fight him tomorrow? When you’re more healed?” So much concern was held in the girl’s voice that it drew Lapis’ eyes downward. Looking at her, her face held so much of that concern as well, why?

“It doesn’t matter, I’d rather get it over with earlier than later anyways.” Sticking to the stone cold facade they kept walking, every few steps Lapis would limp until she pushed past the pain to walk normally. Occasionally swiping another slice of the apple.

The forest changed the further they got into it, the spiked leaves slowly disappeared, it’s as if in this area they felt safe and because of that they weren’t protected. They were incredibly weak in their own fortress, a bitter thought of their defeat. Yet still skipping alongside was the girl named dot, as if she didn’t see any of the pain that Lapis felt from looking around.

“Are you sure you’re okay to walk? You’re limping again…” Dot asked drawing close, likely trying to offer up a shoulder to lean on. ‘That looks nice…’

“I’m fine, I’ll be fine, and I’m just conserving energy for the fight.” She Lied.

“Alright… Well then we’re here… He’s in that area…” Dot nodded her head forward and it was a cave, quickly leaving underground and unlike the other ‘houses’ in the area. Looking around there were no real buildings just large trees that were probably over hundreds of years old. ‘I wonder if they pass down houses and use energy to keep the trees alive long past there due date?’ Lapis wondered.

“Shallow right?” 

“Yeah?”

“Hey Shallow get your ass out here! I want to see you!” Lapis shouted at the top of her lungs. Stirring was evident in the leaves around but Lapis couldn’t see anyone, even as a minute had passed nothing happened. “Why is there a cave when everything is built under trees?” 

“We had someone that preferred earth as the head guard for a while… At least that’s what I heard.” Still nothing, clearly eyes were on them, Lapis could feel it but she could also feel the light breeze that carried no words, no response.

“I’m going in, go back home.” Lapis said starting to walk off towards the open cave. It held no doors, just harsh rocky walls and pitch black darkness nearly instantly. It didn’t make sense, so quickly light had vanished into the cave, it had to be a trap.

“But Lap…”

“Just go. I’ll see you back at home in an hour.” 

She didn’t look back, she wasn’t going to check whether the blonde had listened or not. She’d already saved her life and doing it twice would be too much at this point. Softly she felt her energy burning through her skin as she walked over rubble. Her sense heightened, able to feel every individual pebble beneath her feet. Closing her eyes she plunged into the dark, relying purely on her senses. 

‘Feel it out, is there more energy here…’ Lapis debated to no avail, she could barely feel the other persons energy and was likely wrong. Opening her eyes she began brightening the flame coursing around her hand, it moved like water flowing softly around with waves of energy lapping up her arm. Air around her felt like it was genuinely sticking on her, dragging each of her movements, like a web slowly wrapping around her.

‘Did I screw up?’ Lapis thought as her arm began to have genuine trouble raising itself. No light was shone on the walls either, regardless the size of her flame she wasn’t escaping the shadows. ‘This person is better trained than I anticipated.’

“So what brings a young one like you down here?” A low voice with a playful air to it bouncing around the cave. As if it came from the walls instead of any human around, he wasn’t going to give up his position it seemed.

“Well I heard you had a hostage and well, I decide to try and save an innocent person… Maybe? I don’t think I really care.” The longer she stood in the same spot the worse she felt, like the shadows were beginning to caress their way up her body. It took a long breath to try and ignore it, it didn’t feel like magic but more like sludge.

“Well I mean you walked right by a couple of my hostages and I think I gained a new one today?” Pouring out a bit more of her energy, Lapis forced a strong line of fire to begin surrounding her body, burning off the feeling settling in her legs.

One of the nice parts about putting herself into a stance to fight, her body felt fine, and her ankle didn’t hurt when she pressed down on it anymore. It would if she lost the fire but she had decided that wouldn’t happen this fight. “What do you mean?” 

“That blonde you were walking with? Well I mean she is kind of… held by my puppets?” ‘Oh… That’s how he uses his shadows?’ “So how shall this go? You’re just a child anyways, leave.” His voice had a sickening venom to it, as if each word was dripping with hate.

“Well… I kind of came to kill you so? Lapis spoke with large amounts of volume, trying to exude confidence on every echo she produced.

“A limping child? Kill me? Trust me I’ve slaughtered countless guards, trained people and you want to take me on.” His words were followed by a cruel chuckle but they weren’t bouncing anymore and slowly a figure was becoming prominent ahead. A much darker essence gathering closer, in the shape of a person. “Hell you take one swing at me and I’ll have her killed instantly, how’s that sound?” 

‘He’s probably not lying about being able to kill her… How much power would it take to control that many town members?’ As much as Lapis wanted to say the task of controlling the town was impossible, she knew none of them were fighters. Hell it’d probably be pretty easy and with enough control, maybe even possible to steal their own energy to control themselves. ‘Maybe that’s why he has to take hostages one by one? Is it a slow take over that leaves them completely in his hands? How?’

“I think I would have heard her scream if you really did have her.” Lapis said trying to buy herself some time to think it over. ‘If I can kill him instantly everyone would be saved… god dammit I’ve already saved that girl… It’s my fault she’s here though…’ With the light coming off her body the other person was shown, pitch black hair that flowed past his shoulders. 

“I blocked out the noise, right when you entered, it was easy.” He had a smile tucked high on each side, showing perfect teeth with huge canines. Observing his clothes and they vanished into shadows just past his neck, maybe a black scarf or maybe that was just an illusion as well. ‘A Spinel on his temple, such an awful placement for a gem.’

“I.” Before Lapis could even continue the conversation she was cut off.

“I see that there, Building up energy in your hands, trust me child that’ll be the last mistake you make.” ‘Holy shit…’ Lapis realized how well trained this Spinel was in that moment, able to actually see other people’s energy, he definitely was trouble. “Thirty gold for a weakling, honey it’s only thirty gold but soon it’ll be a hundred once I have this town under my control.”

“Well… I think I’m in a bad position for a fight…” She admitted taking into consideration all of her disadvantages, even if she did hit him. With all those shadows engulfing his body, no way in hell he wouldn’t survive, maybe a few scratches but nothing too good.

“Good… Now shoo.”

“But could I wager you to a duel outside? Or are you scared you’d lose to a child?” Lapis edged her tone with sarcasm, taunting him. 

“Wager? Fine, on the condition that you become my next doll if you lose. You’re so confident, you have to be something interesting for confidence in a spiders den.” Lapis swallowed her spit at the thought of that, life out of her control…

“Deal.” With that Lapis started backtracking towards what she hoped was the light of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I like the Spinel and this chapter was going to be like 12 pages if I didn't cut it off here so here yah go next chapter is the fight probably.   
> Can follow me at adojoa.Tumblr.com if you want and feel free to ask questions about stories and such.


	4. Reassurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile but here is the fight between Spinel and Lapis.

With light dousing her she could at least see her surroundings. Along the side was Dot with several people grasping her arms and shoulders, their eyes all held swirls of pitch blackness. Like a small black hole had consumed the life that once was there. The sun peered through the leaves with a big break in trees around them. A stone well with a wooden roof that held the crank device was the closest ‘building’.

                “Child how would you like this to start?” As she backed away from the cave she heard the low voice calling out. Like a bulging creature of shadows started escaping the cave with the spinel held in the center like a giant. All those shadows that filled the cave seemed to be coming with him and showcasing his strength. _Oh god I don’t think I can win… I wouldn’t even be able to pierce that if I used water and…_ Desperately looking off to the side she focused on Dot’s eyes, and how dreadfully scared she looked.

                “First let her go, she has nothing to do with this. Anyways I’m the only person you’d want. She’s weak.” Lapis arrogantly spoke, trying to capture all the attention to herself. Letting her energy surge forward she felt the heat coming forth.

                “Very well, I for some odd reason didn’t think you’d use fire though, that is an odd development.” _Just how well can this guy see people’s energy?_   Once she saw the blonde was being let go she began focusing on her flames. Letting them not just engulf her body but to expand as if challenging the shadow creature ahead in size.

                “Well I use fire so get used to it.” Pristine air was washed away by the heat and replaced with heat that felt like it could just burn the smell out of her nose. “Another thing, no using your ‘puppets’. Just you and me.” Past the waves of fire she could still see perfectly even if the shapes wavered, which was always an odd experience, like sight without sight.

                “Fine, shall we begin?” Spinel lavished his words in sarcasm as he spat them out. Part of Lapis wanted to drag it out and part of her wanted to attempt to put her fist through his skull. Looking over the mound of energy and she couldn’t find a weak point and to make it even worse it seemed dangerous just stepping near. He clearly had an abundance more energy than the wounded bounty hunter.

                “Okay.” Lapis plainly spoke back, keeping her voice low with her eyes unmoving. Spinel bent his spine forward as he started to bounce forward on all fours. It was almost like there wasn’t a person inside but a stray dog with an overflowing insanity pulsing through it.

                “Bye child.” Spinel confidently murmured as he drew close. Lapis fought the urge of fear and pushed those words out of her mind, _bye._ Habits could be good except for when it’s pushing off on your bad foot to escape certain demise. A huge push of energy to launch her off to the right ended up also launching pain through her body. Her foot was alright to use but with that much force and still recovering, it caused her to release a sharp shriek.

                While she was coming down the dark creature crashed into a tree to quickly change its course. Avoiding another harsh hop, Lapis went into a full on sprint with her eyes always fluttering back to Spinel. Pointing her index finger out, she began channeling her energy, letting flames spiral along her arm until they reached a point. As the hurricane of flames gathered energy Lapis felt wind press past her face, dragging her hair backwards.

                Huge booming steps grew closer as the creature sloppily approached. Aiming right towards the center where she hoped he’d be she let go, breathing out and watching it spin forward. It tore through the air pushing her back slightly as she watched it go. With a loud crash of noise it exploded along him.

                Blinding light came off in front of her with smoke looming around. Her hand felt different though, looking down and the flames that ran along her body stopped along her hands. They were plain, they felt the breeze of the wind, and they felt the longing for energy to be like the rest. Smoke just kept billowing out and soon enough it even began to surround her. Watching around and none of the clouds seemed any darker than the rest.

                _Oh god no._ Clouds began surrounding her body and just like before they felt like sludge lapping up her skin, her bare hand felt it before she quickly sent more flames to protect herself. Pushing backwards with her feet she kept her eyes scanning along the clouds. Fear prodding the back of her mind the longer they remained, engulfing the scenery.

                Slicing through the air, a blade that only held pitch black came forward. Only a quick glimpse of the crescent blade of pure energy before it tore through her side. Leaving a gash in her flaming skin making a deep cut oozing crimson blood. Frantically she stepped back quicker, holding the agonizing cut along her side. Her flames died out on the hand that held herself, it just felt the blood passing along the wedges of her fingers.

                Ringing tore along her ear as panic set in, no vision and already a tear in her body as if she could never fully heal. With her free right arm she began letting the flames spiral around her hand, instead of dragging any finger out though she made a fist. Once again the blade shot out, swinging out towards her neck. Curling her body forward she felt the heat along the back of her head be pushed away. Leaving air pulling past.

                Pointing her hand towards the ground she let go another breath and poured out her energy. Feeling the surge overwhelm the available flames along her until she felt the sharp pain of burns. With the explosion covering around her feet it shot the smoke away and soon enough a small patch of clear land was held with her in the center of it.  Small sections of her body were burned thanks to chunks of missing protection.

                Along the grass were patches that had flames begging to be spread around. Just like before though the shadows began crawling forward and Spinel was no longer in sight. _I don’t lose… I… No…_ Lapis felt her face lightly tearing up as she watched her doom approach.

Several flames that stuck to the floor ended up getting launched into the dark oppressive smoke with no response. No confirmed hit or even noise just a quick fading spot in the mass.

  _I’ve struggled to make it here just to lose to a fucking monster._ In a final act of desperation she began charging all the energy she could muster into her hands, one last bang for her show.

                Feeling the crunching burnt grass beneath her feet she drew her hand back. Drawing the fire along the ground up as well into her swirling hand. Beneath the bright red flames though she saw someone, a small blonde poking through the cloud with fear in her eyes. Large rivers of tears streaming down the blondes face with a shaking jaw.      

                “Lapis!” She shouted out as she fully split from the smoke and onto Lapis’ small section of freedom, her hands tightly balled in fists and shaking.

                “I saved you and this is how you repay me?” Lapis laughed out pathetically with her tears still presently falling tinged with dread. _This was all worthless, we’re going to die now._

                “I can help.” Peridot begged with her high pitched and nasally voice and at this point there was no way to save themselves. Swallowing her doubt Lapis looked back to the encroaching doom and began thinking. _She’ll pass out after her attack and she can’t even aim it. We’re screwed._

“Okay wait… I have an idea,” Lapis piped up as she began bringing her energy back through her hands. “Follow me,” Lapis shouted as she shot another large blast of fire through the smoke. It cleared a small path and with that she saw her savior.

                Grabbing onto the blondes hand they ran through with caution, fear of any moment a blade passing straight through them.  Frantically shooting fire left and right, her strength fading with each blast. From explosions of flames till they fell to a mere spark pressing out of her burnt skin.

                “First you get help and now you’re fleeing? Child I expected so much more out of you.” Spinel slimily spoke from the shade. His voice reflecting off the smoke making it impossible to tell where he even was. With another step they were at their savior, the fountain. An old well with moss growing all along the cobblestone.

                “Dot listen up… I need you to fire your lightning when I tell you to… Okay?” Lapis whispered as she began lifting the water inside the well. Carefully she moved the deposit of water slowly and tried her best to hide it away, whether it was moving in between rocks or just behind them.

                Dot gave a scared nod and began holding out her hand and wincing her eyes. Lapis took a deep breath and began trying to feel the air, letting the slime crawl along her toes. Watching, waiting.

                There it was, a pitch black cloud moving quickly. Forcing her hand forward she began pulling back Dot as her words struck the air in a shout. “Now!” Water spilled out of the fountain surging forward like a geyser set sideways. Dot’s hands were engulfed in the water as light poured forward, like the sun was set in front of them.

                Lapis could only see white as an explosion ignited ahead of them. It was the strangest sensation she had felt, water she used mixed with the lightning but there wasn’t time to be thinking of that feeling. Closing her eyes she pulled Dot into a harsh hold and let her back spill out blood as her wings came out. This time she wasn’t wounded beyond repair though, this time flying with an extra passenger wasn’t weighing her down.

                Lifting them up, she guessed that Dot likely wasn’t fully there for the fact that she just gave into Lapis’ arms. _He’s still alive, I can’t win this time,_ was the only thought tracing through her mind as they fled. With as much energy as he had to spare it’d take an entire militia to take him down. That militia though happened to be his very own army.

                Looking back at the ground and there he was, standing tall and looking to the sky. His pitch black eyes intently looked straight into Lapis’. A slight chill ran along her as if the battle wasn’t over, that any moment the clouds might just slam her back into the ground. Nothing did though, it was just a clear fly back with minimal winds.

                Without any threat of danger her adrenalin started dying out and a wound started to play ever so present once again. Her eyes rolled down as they looked at her leaking side. Panic stormed in as she watched, quickly flying lower to the ground just in case. Like many times before her vision was quickly fading, accompanied by a persistent laugh.

                As if bound by marriage she held Dot on top of her arms. Each step her knees sunk even lower as if to tempt fate and give out. As weakness was even dragging her arms down her laughter sunk with it. Comedy from the pain and the fear in the situation, like her mind had no clue how to respond to any kind of demise but she consistently looked down. Eyes that slowly opened with a weak smile and then darting open.

                “Lapis… What happened?” Crushing any remaining confidence she listened to those frantic words. Her legs began falling with her new encumbering weight, as lightly as possible she had let the blonde free of her grasp. “Wait oh god… Oh god… Lapis are you okay? Are we okay what’s going on.” Dot shrieked out those words as she started noticing the red trailing along Lapis’ attire.

                “I couldn’t do it… He needs to die though or he’ll become a lot larger of a problem.” Lapis choked out her breath, leaning over Dot as she laid in the grass. Dot slowly began to push Lapis’ shoulders up to move her and also begin raising herself. Sharp pain reassured Lapis that even those small movements weren’t pleasant while she let out a quick breath through her teeth.

                “We need to get you patched up though, we need to get you healed…” Dot let her hands rest along Lapis as she gazed down, eyes wide at the sight of the dripping red. Making matters even worse the blonde had no idea where they were, most of the forest looked the same and she’d been unconscious for the flight. “How do I get home? Shaman can patch you up.”

                “No time… Get me to a.” Lapis was beginning to nod her head to an imaginary beat. A rhythm of blood that wasn’t filling her veins anymore but watering the grass below. Large strands brushed against her legs with coarse edges. “A. Get me to a river, or lake.” Along with her side, her back was also letting blood grow solid as it slid lower on her body.

                “I don’t know where one is Lapis!” Dot shouted tightening her grip on Lapis’ shoulders, feeling the tender skin giving in and no reaction.

                “Better find one fast…” On that final note, Lapis slumped her head forward. Focusing purely on staying awake. If she fell into the slumber that awaited her, she wouldn’t be able to heal herself in any way.

                A pitch black world engulfed her as she listened to the footsteps fading way. Listening to the rustling leaves as wind passed through.  Every so often opening her eyes with a different shade of color along the floor. Night was coming and the cooler the air pressed through the more she noticed her bodies’ shivers. Even if the temperature was 80 degrees it’d feel like 13 when your body has no way to make heat. _Breathe, I just want to let myself fall. My life is just one huge mistake anyway, why do I cling on… Fuck why did I even save that blonde?_

                Before she knew it she felt the grass along her face and didn’t know if it was a thud when she landed or a slow slide downwards. Patches of the day were fading even quicker with thoughts becoming more dreamlike and actions becoming more taxing. Lifting her hand and all she noticed was that they wouldn’t stop shaking. _I guess I’m alright with ending things… It can’t be helped and now I’m just struggling for nothing._ Letting a final laugh shake through her aching body she began letting the dark ease into her mind.

                “LAPIS! Please get up, I found a small stream. I mean it’s not much but it’ll only take a little bit to get there. Lapis?” Dot cried out. Inspecting closer and the field was no longer green around her but almost a purplish color. “Lapis… No I’m going to get you there, you’re going to take me to the city and I’m going to become a world famous inventor.” Her words became more tearful with the unmoving blue haired girl beneath her.

                Dragging Lapis’ cold arm over her shoulder and it became a slow march with stuttering words. “Hell maybe if I stay by you, you can even teach me to control my magic right… Lapis?” She shook down to her core as she carried the body. Tears came in waves and left in waterfalls crashing through the silent forest. Each step she felt she was closer to the river but couldn’t hear the very noises she found earlier. “Just… anything.” Desperation spreading through her voice like a new venom going in for the kill. She felt weak, like her legs would stop shaking and just fall soon.

                “Anything.” Lapis hoarsely coughed up, reentering a world she felt she had nearly left. Her mind felt as if it was fading, like her soul was searching for any means to leave her body. It wasn’t painful anymore though, her body felt like nothing but an occasional beat in her heart and being cold.

                “I knew you wouldn’t kick the bucket.” Dot cried out with a huge smile spilling across her face accompanied by tears. Finally Lapis felt one more thing though, water surging past every ounce of her back. Dot didn’t lie it, was a small stream that barely made up the distance of Lapis’ shoulders when she was set in it.

                They were past the point of focus and more so in the land of luck. Lapis knew the clock was ticking with each second she attempted to patch herself up. Staying awake was all that Lapis needed to do, if she could get her wounds closed and a little maintenance done then it’d be okay.

                “Talk.” Lapis instructed while her body shook to the freezing lake, letting her blood flow down river along with the dirt.

                “I’m really scared… Even if you can somehow survive this, we don’t have a home. We don’t have a fire and we don’t have food. I’m terrified of sleeping on the dirt and what if someone mugs us while we sleep… I mean we don’t really have anything of value but what if they kill us.” Despite how the words seemed to be endless it was endearing that this girl cared for Lapis.

                Each sentence was gracing her with a few more seconds of what felt like life. Time was up though and before she gave away into unconsciousness she let out some quick words.

                “Pull me out.”

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Lapis just can't get better huh?


	5. Bandages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait this story has sort of been on the back burner but I still love it so much

                The sky above was a light blue with a variety of greys painted into the sky, it truly was a calming sight and with that Lapis’ eyes were barely open. Her entire body ached even without movement and part of her was terrified for the moment she did try to move, her stubborn ass would try regardless of the mess she was in. Her eyes didn’t wander down to her body, she knew she was a mess and was a little bit scared. What if she was at game over, what if she wouldn’t be able to move before she starved to death or needed fresh, clean water?

                “Lapis… You’re awake,” cried out a weak voice, her voice hitching several times as it became obvious tears were falling from her. _Dot eh? Still with me even though I’ve probably been out for over a day. That’s sweet._

                “Ye.-” Lapis tried to say but her voice turned into a rapid cough for a brief moment, her ribcage turning in with each painful pass of air. As her body curled up slightly she saw Dot with a small bucket of food and a blanket pulled over Lapis and not herself.

                “I’m so happy.” Peridot cried out even more, her face began looking to the sky as her eyes closed. “Please no more fighting, I’m sure we can find you a safe job and then maybe we could be roommates and you can be safe.” Her voice rapidly spilled out words and Lapis loved the sound of each of them.

                “Let’s go to Ehmo Dot and I’ll show you a great mechanic, I mean what do I owe you for you saving my life? 10 gold?” Lapis Jested, for the first moment she began moving her hand, her one that wasn’t left burned.

                “That’s got to at least a several day travel though, even if you were fine!” Peridot frantically shouted.

                “Give me an hour and I’ll be good to go.” Lapis pressed off her hand and tore the blanket off, her entire body rolled and felt like an amalgamation of being broken and made of jelly. Her body rolled partially into the river close by and she once again began focusing.

                “Lapis seriously you’re going to get yourself killed.”

                “It’s not my fault your town has an affinity towards fucking monsters.” Lapis laughed out at the last part and then it went silent.

                Still a joke of a foot, a burned through hand, a large cut along her side and even past all that the scars from the wings that would save her. As the clouds passed by she focused purely on her stomach and foot, she needed those for travel the rest would come with time.

               

                “Alright, I think I’m ready to go, could we fill that bucket with water though and use the blanket to hold the food?” Lapis asked, pulling herself from the water, her entire ensemble was drenched but a great part about controlling water was how easy it was to dry off.

                “Are you kidding? Shouldn’t we go back to shaman and actually get you patched up?”

                “You can go there but I’m not. Also how’d you get this food and the blanket?” Lapis asked curiously now that her mind was more aware.

                “Some passerby’s they traded me for them.” Dot begrudgingly murmured, taking notice and it was clear that part of her apparel was gone. The nice bag was missing, it couldn’t have been a fair trade. _I’ll make it up to her._

                “How about this if we pass by a nice tavern or something I’ll buy us some drinks and a room so we don’t have to sleep outside.” Lapis happily spoke as she raised herself from the muddy floor.

                “You keep assuming I’m going to come with you…” _Oh that’s true. Why would she come with this mess, why would she keep risking her life by staying with me? I could scare her to stay, threaten the fact that Spinel bitch might be after her…_

                “Because someone needs to take care of me.” Lapis casually spoke out and began walking with a slight limp away from the blonde. During her hour of regeneration she noticed which way the sun was setting leaving her with a clear indication of where north was.

                “Do you really think…? Wait up Lapis! You shouldn’t be walking, wait for me!” Dot started shouting and Lapis could hear her soft footsteps speeding up for a brief moment to catch up.

                “Yep.” Lapis responded without even taking note of where Dot’s rambles were headed. Their walk together left Lapis with a soft smile, the pain was easier to ignore when she had the blonde so close to her. _What is this feeling?_

                They only got a few hours of travel and the forest was starting to get less dense. Lapis had an idea though, the blanket they held with them was more like a quilt, and it was decently sturdy and sizable. She began tying it around a trees branch and reaching for another to have a small disappointment slap her in the face, it wasn’t large enough to make a hammock.

                “Why are you stopping? What are you doing?”

                “Well we can either get outside of the forest to make camp and be in view of a lot more people but maybe find a tavern or we could rest up here. A bit safer and my foot feels like fucking lead right now.”

                “Okay but what about keeping warm?” Dot questioned, setting down the bucket of water and slowly rounding up the food that Lapis let tumble along the floor. It looked as if she was playing with snow the way she piled it all together.

                “Well it’s nearing the end of summer but I doubt it’ll get that cold overnight but if you wanted I could make you a fire.” Lapis asked, walking around she began planning where the softest grass was, and the trick was to get a slight slope to feel better for her neck.

                “Sure… Wait no I’ll be fine I think.” Dot murmured out, over the day she had started getting a bit quieter. Maybe it was the mixture of calming down and not having constant things to yell at Lapis about.

                “Good, here have a drink of the water I’m going to use up the rest of it for one more quick healing session.” Lapis began dragging her attire off to be left in just the ragged bandages that remained from Shaman. “Could you also help me take off these bandages?”

                “You’d be naked…” Dot pointed out as she gagged on the water, she clearly looked surprised and nervously was looking into the distance.

                “So…? You’ve already seen me when I was naked so what’s the problem?” Lapis curiously asked while getting started on tearing the bandages off, they were soaked with blood in plenty of the areas and the ones around her chest were already mostly falling off thanks to her wings.

                “Nothing,” Dot whimpered out before sitting in front of Lapis, together they plucked bandages off but Dot was different. She’d let just her index and thumb softly grab one and slowly pull it off as she averted her vision to elsewhere. “What nice flowers over there.” Dot stuttered out and when Lapis looked it was just a plain field with nothing in particular.

                “I don’t see any flowers…” Lapis whispered to herself and then realized where was being unwrapped, the last bandages were around her chest and then around her crotch area. “Really what’s the matter with seeing another naked…?” Lapis put two and two together in that instance and quickly shut her mouth.

                As soon as they were done Lapis took a sip of water and then poured the entire thing over her body, it felt nice and sort of like part of the wear and tear of the day would recover. The only problem with drenching yourself with water at the start of the night was the fact that she felt her body shiver as she pulled over her thin clothes.

                “Damn hey lets hit the hay,” Lapis said as she dragged the blanket over herself. Dot just looked back her and slowly sat down a few good feet away. “Aren’t you coming over here?”

                “What?” Peridot shouted, her face had tinges of red lightly painted over her light complexion. A small breeze had blown between them and Lapis watched as it lifted strands of the blondes hair showing her full face pulled together in confusion. “Like by you?”

                “Yeah, honestly I’d prefer you in my arms right now because I’m kind of cold.” Lapis laughed to herself after she said that though because she watched the girl light up once again like a fire work. The way that Dot’s lips would drop as if she just heard the world was ending but would still comply, slowly drawing closer and once her body hit the ground Lapis acted. Wrapping her arms around the girl and pulling her close.

                She gave off a light scent of the wind by the river, a tinge of dirt and then past that something sweet that Lapis couldn’t put her fingers on right away. Maybe it was the fruit that she bundled together or maybe it was something else. Past that though Lapis loved the way it felt to press her face into the blondes’ mass of hair, like a small nest.  Another enjoyable feature was the fact that Dot’s body clenched up as if a snake was slowly wrapping itself around her.

                “This doesn’t bother you does it?” Lapis asked taking in all the warmth that she could, it wasn’t the first time she’d done it just this was the first time it wasn’t needed for survival.

                “No, I’ve never done this though.” As seconds turned into minutes something changed though, they both began to relax and the sky began to bleed stars across it. In between the break in the leaves over head was an endless amount of stars. That night was the best night of sleep Lapis had gotten since she had been on the ‘run.’

                When they woke up they each had an apple and were quickly on the march. Ehmo was slowly coming into view when they started walking down a large downhill plain. Large stone walls that spun around the entire city but on the actual inside there wasn’t very many small buildings. Most people lived in large buildings that would hold many other families, the only difference would be the amount of area you get alone.

                A stone slab wall was laid all around it with several towers, likely at all entrances/ exits but in reality the town wasn’t at war with any other town so entrance was easy. They’d usually just ask about your whereabouts beforehand and why you wanted to enter the city but a tournament fighter was never declined.

                As they got closer the wall began to have a lot more of a beige pressed into the outer wall. It was thousands of wanted posters that they’d hold outside like a deterrent towards those people or maybe an invitation. When people with high bounties dueled then people with even larger wealth would wind up betting on them.

                It may sound terrifying to most but in reality the guards would have a good idea of the threat they were welcoming in and the guards themselves were people that trained all their life for their job. With a mass of those it was nearly impossible to ever do anything and another huge problem with them was the fact that the jail was small in this city.

                Either you get posted to the tournament area till your wounds kill you or the guards themselves would clear space up.

                As they drew close Lapis noticed Dot holding on to her side, it was cute the way the blonde compressed. Cute… well Lapis pushed the thought back as a man in chain armor approached them.

                “What is your name?” He asked proudly, his voice was enriched with the cockiness of a guard. _He must be new, he seems so happy to have that shitty job._

                “Lala,” Lapis shot out and before the guard could ask more questions she continued. “I’m here for the tournament and I have a Lapis between my back shoulder blades. This is Dot she’s here to see an engineer for study and she has a Peridot on her forehead.”

                “Uh. Okay you may enter.” He awkwardly said, this was a great town for Lapis, they didn’t even recognize her that she was more than just a regular bounty hunter.

                With that a town with stone pathing and plenty of random trees lining the floor was laid out in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOURNAMENT TOURNAMENT TOURNAMENT


	6. The Watcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Here is the start of the tournament for Lapidot week a little earlier than I plan on releasing the whole thing so kind of a preview for what's to come :)

 

                Getting a nice place wasn’t too hard but the problem was wagering on herself. Lapis had confidence in her fighting ability and to have dot bet on her would be great but… Lapis also knew that she was still fucked up. Likely four fights in the same day leaving it with just the semifinals and finals the day after.

                _I’ll sign up and just go off my reserves. If I happen to win second or first place cool. If not well…_ Lapis knew her way around pickpo… Surviving.

                “Wait you gotta be kidding right?” Dot stuttered out looking at the massive wooden stadium. All the forests around this place had enabled it for a lot of wooden buildings which if anything were an advantage to Lapis.

                “Just bet these two gold pieces on my first fight, alright?” Lapis looked over the lay out and there was a tournament starting even in just a few hours. _Perfect._ It had taken them a week to get to this city, a few days of waiting but now there would be a show. Along the way Lapis had taken every opportunity to heal herself. A slight limp and sore ribs were the most prevalent of her wounds.

                Lapis kept a small bag saved in the center of the town. A small post office like area that held emergency items, her dagger and a few coins and a mirror. The mirror was for checking herself out, more so to make sure if there were any wanted pictures that looked close to her. With that as well she could take Peridot to her friends place after the tournament, a free room and some… company.

                In front of them was a small girl handing out tickets to people for a few coins each, spare change really. A lowly copper coin with small amounts of silver in the center, a royal stamp and boom a barik coin. Really useful for buying groceries but to actually enter a tournament it’d cost a full silver coin.

                With a large wooden walkway to each side that slowly spilled out into the colosseum, stairs were a different path. Just past those exits was a slight dip that would spill into the waiting room for the contestants, the scouting region. Even further past that though was the far end of the ring where the bets would take place.

                “May I have one ticket for watching for my small friend here and then I’d like to enter as well.” Lapis smoothly spoke, slowly pulling her hood away from her face. Leaving her head off kilter as if to give off the impression none of it mattered anyways.

                “Goodness, a fair lady as yourself, should stick to watchi-.”

                “I will be participating, here is the coinage when can I expect this one to start?” Lapis demanded, leaning forward with a bit of menace in her glare. Clattering her fingers together the ticket seller began staring at her feet.

                “Very well… here you go… we start in an hour…” The lady handed Lapis a ticket that just had a 29 stamped onto it.

                With that Lapis parted to go scout out the competition, once the first match started no more people could join, she had an hour to find out each person’s gem.

                “Really though… this is the annual tournament, it’s going to be rather dangerous.” The clerk tried to warn Lapis but with her ticket she was already dragging Dot away from the clerk.

                “ _Lapis maybe you should listen?”_ Dot whispered over giving slight resistance in each step.

                “Dot I’ve won several of these tournaments and all I need you to do is bet on me in the first round. We want to make some money so that we can stay in nice places that don’t ask questions once we leave here and money talk’s best.”

                “How long do you think I’m going to be staying with you?” Dot questioned giving a firm tug, stopping their movement. _That’s a good question._

                “I’m sorry then can you just help me? I need good places to stay that won’t ask questions.” Lapis admitted trying to steer the conversation away from the fact that they’d soon separate.

                “Also… What if when you win they aren’t willing to give me the money? I’m not exactly a fighter or anything and this is all kind of shady to begin with and this would be a bit of money to just hand to a stranger…”

                “Don’t worry I’ll be there to talk with them with you and I’m very good at remembering faces.” Lapis shrugged her shoulder and hoped that her words wouldn’t frighten the blonde. Looking at the competition as they walked by the waiting area Lapis couldn’t help but think how usual it was. Just a bunch of muscly men that likely only used their powers as a type of steroid for their hits.

                That did make punches and kicks lethal on a sing hit but usually that would be only if they could directly hit through someone’s first barrier. There were a few people with interesting weapons that Lapis wouldn’t mind if she didn’t fight them. A dagger wasn’t exactly that great against a two handed weapon.

                While there were official betting things, those often were for the whole tournament not just one round victories and also were taxed to high hell and anyone that won was suspicious. She didn’t need those eyes on her craving to get their money back. In the end though were hooded figures standing 15 feet away from the official bets.

                Finding a good dealer was always about the subtleties of their outfit. Fine stitching along the hood and glimmering silver weapons along their hip. Several bags lavishing their side and a god awful smirk that was trust worthy. That was the person Lapis wanted, they had proof that losing gold wouldn’t be a big deal and that they had to hold their own against other people as well. A silver weapon usually embellished with a gem charging it.

                “Hey, we’d like to place a bet on myself.” Lapis firmly said aloud to the hooded figure who wore a shit eating grin back.

                “How much? One round I’ll give you 50% but two rounds of wins and I’ll double the cash you put in.” One hand of his rested upon his blade while his other began juggling around a sack of coins. Copious eyes gazed at them, Lapis raised her hood at the attention.

                “Just one round, I’ll be trusting this woman to collect when I win though.” Lapis adamantly spoke, bringing her head forward, there was no use in intimidating but she definitely wanted to prove something.

                “May I catch a name?” Peridot visibly shuttered with those words. _Dear god… don’t give him leverage._

                “Lala. And if you really need a name to remember who I am in the ring then you can’t be that good.” Lapis taunted the man who just gave a short shrug to those words.

                “Jaer. Now how much are we betting?” He released his weapon to hold out a greedy hand. Wriggling his fingers expectantly.

                “Two pure gold coins.” Lapis poured handed him the two coins. “You can do this much right?”

                “Eh… hmm. For two gold coins I’ll give you 16 silver ones back?” _Slightly ever so slightly worth less than a gold… greedy basterd._ “I just don’t have much gold on me.”

                “Fine. That’ll do. They better be the kings’ coins though.” If they weren’t stamped with the kings’ face then it could end up being a greatly undervalued trade.

                “Oh of course.”

                “Alright I’m going to leave Dot, my friend, with you till I win.” Lapis said hoping that her little blonde wouldn’t be too frightful of the mysterious man. The cloak was hiding most of his features unfortunately.

                “Very well, 29 right?” Jaer asked with a slight tilt of his head.

                “Yeah. Can I see under your hood real quick?” Showing each of their cards he showed a young face. Something quite unexpected. His hair was a short pitch black with no lines along his face of stress, it was as if he was likely around her age. “Odd.”

                “I mean gotta make a living somehow and also I feel like regardless of the outcome here this won’t be the last time we meet.” _Still odd._ Lapis began walking away to look into the arena it looked like the first match was going to be played out soon.

                A board was placed with the regular tournament lines that eventually lead up to a drawn on bag of money for first place. They had the numbers laid all the way up to 30, unluckily for Lapis if they didn’t find another person within the hour she would have gotten a free win.

                Walking into the waiting area that smelt heavily of sweaty men she began looking at everyone. Paying the most attention to the people with similar builds as her and their age. The older and the more confident the more trouble it seemed.

                “The rules are the first one to knock the other unconscious.” The announcer screamed at the top of their lunges in the background. Lots of body enhancing gems just as she thought and plenty of large bladed people.

                As time went on she caught a few interesting people and tactics they were using but over all just enjoyed the passage of time. The controlled chaos, the way that even though people were getting hurt and possibly dying the fact that she could relax through it. Something that maybe only someone raised through war would understand.

                “29 and 30 approach the stage!” The announcer screeched and Lapis found herself quickly on the stage. It was a wooden platform. Logs rolled together with boards of wood nailed on top of the uneven area to make for an interesting feeling of walking on bark half the time and flat boards the other half. The stands were full of people, all smiling and Lapis kept her hood up with a shit eating grin as she looked around.

                Walking onto the stage was a nervous and slim man, long dark brown hair that was well maintained and straight. He didn’t seem particularly strong and he didn’t come baring a weapon just ankle and arm bracelets of steel.  His clothes were tattered with holes left and right but overall they held together. His eyes were pitch black and he seemed to stare at the ground more than the watchers.

                “Fight!” The announcer yelled out, and instantly his eyes lifted up and he raised his arm.

                “Good match.” The man said with an actual confident smile. Lapis felt an odd sensation beneath her as she focused on his energy. She still wasn’t good at it but something was telling her to move. Running forward she let flames leave her skin and start covering her in a protective layer.

                _There isn’t a spell in his hands…_ Lapis figured out the answer sporadically as a shard of obsidian came crashing out of the floor. It cut along the side of her good foot as it quickly raised towards her gut. Flashing out a crash of flames from her hand she launched herself sideways avoiding the spike. Instantly the shard began crumbling but the man held his hand firm and kept it pointing towards Lapis. _What the hell that came out of nowhere…_

                “I said good match!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An interesting gem and some ideas filling my head.... woohooo!

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr @ adojoa.tumblr.com and I really hope you all liked it and if so I'll continue to post also if anythings unclear let me know and I'll try and fix it up. Have a great day.
> 
> P.S I'll be explaining a lot more things about the world and why Lapis doesn't really use water magic and stuff like that the longer this goes on so yeah comment please :D


End file.
